Sugar Coated Sweetness
by YaoiLuvrKyu
Summary: Sasuke and his sourness only leads Naruto to let him taste a litle sweet. Straight From NaruChan. Review Please! It makes me happeh!
1. Summer

Sugar Coated Sweetness

This is mah first fic so please go REAL easy on me kays??

Also, I DON'T OWN NARUTO. If I did…well…XXX.

Anywayz, on with the fic!!! BoyxBoy warning!

SASUKE P.O.V

* * *

I hate summer. 

Why do you ask? Because summer is the time of year when the stupid girls wear revealing clothes (a.k.a Sakura basically in nothing but PANTIES) and Naruto barging into my house, demanding to stay over because he has no "air conditioning".

Bullshit.

And now, here I am, sweating my ass off with Naruto eating my food.

EATING.MY.FOOD.

Air conditioning has NOTHING to do with my FOOD?! Why I oughta-

"..Right Sasuke?"

Wait. He was talking. "What dobe?" I responded, glaring.

Naruto glared back. "I SAID Sweets are a good way to cool down, RIGHT SASUKE?"

I fumed. "You know I hate sweets."

"And that's why your so damn mean Teme"

"Hn." I said. I didn't want to hear his loud mouth.

Dobe just mumbled something and stuffed more of my candy in his mouth.

Wait…_My _candy?

"Where'd you get that candy?" I asked him

He swallowed and answered "From the store, teme"

I glared.

He glared.

I glared.

He glared.

I glared.

He- Oh! What's the damn point!

So I averted my eyes.

I could _feel _Naruto shake in triumph. Dobe.

Next thing I knew he was in my face.

My mouth twisted into a fine line and I shot daggers at him.

He shook his head. "Want some?"

"No."

"C'mon"

"No"

He growled. "Eat some"

"…_No."_

And after that he was just on top of me and we fell down onto my carpet.

"Dobe! What the hell did you do-"

His lips crashed on mine.

I don't remember saying anything, just melting into the kiss. Before I knew it, it was over.

And Candy was in my mouth.

Naruto smirked.

I sighed and the crimson blush died down.

I hate summer.


	2. Sasuke's Problems

**_Sugar Coated Sweetness_**

Ok..Next Chapter!!

BoyxBoy warning ok?

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO

And just to let you know, I like reviews.

_

* * *

_

_You know you wanted it._

Sasuke hasn't been himself since that Sweet Kiss Naruto laid on him.

He hasn't changed for the good.

In fact, Sasuke has tried numerous times to physically cause Naruto _harm._

But all Naruto would do is pin Sasuke by the hands and purr "Getting Serious are we Sasuke?"

Oh yes, Sasuke wants to cause Naruto some harm.

But of course, he wouldn't dare tell anyone this...this…_sinful feeling._

'_**Of wanting to rip off Naruto's clothes and run your hands all over his body...'**_

His conscious was now put on his hate list.

But getting back to what was important…which was…

Searching for a damn crystal ball.

'_This isn't important' _thought Sasuke angrily wandering away from his team and Kakashi.

'**_Than what was Sasuke-kuuun?' _**his counsious asked smirking.

Sasuke outwardly grunted stopping at a tree and leaned against it.

_Candy._

"Shut the _fuck _up." growled Sasuke to no one in particular.

_Sugar-laced saliva dribbling down his chin…_

"Stop it."

_Sweet cherry flavored candy taste lingering._

Sasuke couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop his mind as much as he could stop the throbbing pain.

Grunting, Sasuke fumbled with his own clothes trying to sooth the throbbing pain.

He let out a hiss when cold hands came into contact with his member.

Stroking it, his thoughts drifted back to what happened after that kiss..

_

* * *

Scowling, Sasuke remained on the floor, looking up at his ceiling._

_After moments of silence, Naruto has chosen to speak up._

"_So…"_

_Before he could finish Sasuke was right up in his face and grabbed his shirt._

"_Usuratonkachi, look what you've done…" Sasuke breathed over Naruto's lips._

"_What I've done? I was just trying to make a point…" Naruto answered meekly._

_In a way, it was true. He hadn't meant for Sasuke to get all…hot and bothered…_

_Sasuke didn't respond. He glanced up at Naruto's eyes once, then back down at Naruto's collar bone that extended down his neck..._

"_Sasuke..." Naruto asked softly eyes strained on the ceiling so he didn't see anything if Sasuke **was **doing something._

"_S-Sasuke?" Naruto repeated again._

"_Hmm, Dobe?" Sasuke responded still examining the skin…_

_Sasuke looked no further and descended his hot lips on Naruto's collar bone sucking lighty._

"_T-teme! S-Stop.." Naruto gasped shutting his eyes closed. Naruto's face was now a shade of pink._

_Sasuke sucked harder and this time Naruto's body reacted to the heat drawing Sasuke closer to him on his lap._

"_S-Sasuke…Don't…you can't…N-Nnn….Aahh" Naruto stuttered as Sasuke continued sucking and licking on Naruto's neck._

_Sasuke stopped for a brief moment. "Do you want to me to stop?"_

_Naruto saw red. First, Sasuke just jumped him. Now, after Naruto actually likes it, he stops?_

_Naruto grabbed Sasuke and brought him so close that when he talked his lips brushed over Sasuke's._

_Sasuke smirked._

"_You fucking jerk. I hope you still think it's funny in hell." Naruto said darkly, his lips lightly brushing over Sasuke's._

_Sasuke only grinned. _

* * *

He hadn't meant to be that aggressive.

It wasn't his fault. Naruto was just...

_Naruto... _

_**Naruto.**_

Sasuke's regular breathing became gasps of air as his pace quickened.

_**Naruto!**_

That was all it took before he came in his hand.

Ashamed, Sasuke turned and curled up into a ball wiping his mess on the grass.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!!" Sakura's voice bellowed.

Sasuke snarled in anger. '_Just when I had a moment...' _he thought.

"Come on Sasuke! I found it!!" Sakura persisted. Even as far away as Sasuke had ventured, it seemed as though Sakura was in his face.

Painfully Exhausted, Sasuke cleaned himself up and walked back to the group, his face stoic as ever.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried clinging to his arm happily. Sasuke shook her off but she didn't let go.

"Where have you been Sasuke? Training so you can become stronger?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Get off of me."

Sakura either didn't hear him, or she just ignored him because she clinged even tighter if that was possible.

"Let go Sakura. I think he's just as tired as the rest of us." Kakashi said not looking up from his porno book.

Sakura sighed and let go of Sasuke.

"You guys are dismissed." Kakashi said already heading down the road to his home.

Naruto stared at the ground. "Sasuke, I can go to my home tonight. So I won't bother you.."

"No. You'll be coming home with me tonight."

Naruto instantly blushed but just nodded following Sasuke home.


	3. I'm Not Gay, Dobe

Sugar Coated Sweetness

Ok, Um. Third Chapter!!

WARNING: YAOI, MAN-SEX!!!

_**DO NOT**_ SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly.

Sasuke walked quickly to his house.

He had to. The quicker the better.

Sasuke unknowingly licked his lips.

Hurriedly, he almost burst open his door the blonde hot on his heels. "Hurry _up, _Dobe" he urged.

"I'm…coming...Teme!" Naruto said in-between breaths.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and impatiently waited for his blonde to walk in.

That's right.

He said it.

_His _blonde. _His _dobe. _HIS HIS HIS!!_

And tonight he was going to make sure of that.

"Teeeme, I'm huuunngry!" Naruto whined going through his cabinets.

Sasuke seethed "Get something to _eat _then."

Sasuke has been patiently waiting for TWO HOURS.

The blonde was not stupid. Sasuke _knew _he was doing this on purpose. But he didn't know why.

"Found some Ramen!" Naruto chirped from the kitchen.

That's it. Sasuke had it.

Within a quick motion, Sasuke was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, boring holes into Naruto.

"Hey Teme" Naruto greeted not looking up from cooking his ramen.

"Dobe." Sasuke said back greeting him.

"…Teme"

"Moron"

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Teme!!!"

"Jeez, Naruto can't you say anything besides-"

"TEME!!!!!" Naruto screeched flailing his arms around wildly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and approached Naruto.

Naruto gulped. "What I really wanted to do was talk…" he said softly.

Sasuke seized the opportunity to lift Naruto up and on the kitchen counter.

"Sasuke what are you do-"

Sasuke's lips crashing onto Naruto in a bruising kiss.

After a few seconds, Naruto has become compliant and kissed back. He had even made a purring noise when Sasuke fingers began caressing his neck.

Sasuke took that advantage to deepen the kiss sliding his cunning tongue and began exploring Naruto's sweet mouth.

"Sas..uke..." Naruto moaned out his face now red and his hair stuck to his face with sweat. He rolled his head back as Sasuke stopped attacking his mouth and began kissing down his neck.

Sasuke only grunted in return already tugging off Naruto's orange vest and tossing it to the floor.

Moving down his chest, Sasuke licked over Naruto's soft pink nipples hearing Naruto gasp in surprise.

"Damnit...Sasuke...We could've just…talked.." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke chose not to answer and to continue to suck and lick his Naruto.

"N-naaa...H-hey...S-Sasuke...S-Stop!" Naruto squealed as Sasuke's tongue dragged itself down to his navel.

Nervous, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin and pushed him into another kiss.

Sasuke knew what it was. "Your beautiful Naruto...all of you is beautiful..." Sasuke muttered in-between kisses.

Naruto grunted and switched the positions, him now being on top.

"The hell..." Sasuke started, semi-confused.

Naruto flashed a smile before getting right to business; he began untying Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke's eyesight got glossy. '_He's gonna…Oh god…' _Sasuke thought.

Naruto slipped his hand in and grabbed Sasuke's member.

Sasuke gasped and nearly blushed thinking he would've done the same thing to Naruto had he not been pinned down….

But why did he have this bad feeling about it? Why...

'…_**Because you're not gay.'**_

Sasuke pulled back leaving a surprised Naruto. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not gay...I'm not gay, Naruto." Sasuke chanted as if it were a ritual.

Naruto blinked. '_The hell is Sasuke talking about?'_

"Sasuke..."

"Get out."

"Wha-?"

"GET OUT!"

"Fine…"

And with that, Naruto fled out of the living room and out the door in a hurry.

* * *

Sorry it took so damn long to update! Writer's Block! Don't give up on this story ok?

REVIEW!

v

v

v

v


	4. Today, The Bad Day

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I'll make it up with 2 new Chapters!

I love you all so muchies!

Special Thanks to all my reviewers who helped me keep going!

**Warning: BoyxBoy, Mild Sakura-Bashing**

_**Chapter 4**_

Naruto P.O.V

* * *

_Today's gonna be bad._

_I can feel it._

'_But I mean…What the hell happened Sasuke? I'm so confused…'_

I walk up to the bridge, like I do everyday, and greet Sakura.

As always, she ignores me.

But then I see you, and our gazes lock onto each other.

God, I love your eyes.

'_I can feel your heart cry out, Sasuke. Let me mend it, Please…'_

"Ahem!" Sakura snaps angrily. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said curtly.

'_Nothing?'_

I get I just simply stood there, like an idiot, until Sasuke called out to me. "Dobe? Stop Spacing Out."

"Y-yeah sure whatever." I replied. I don't have the energy to argue right now.

I guess he seemed to notice it because he rose an eyebrow at me.

"Dumbfuck."

Boy, you really wanted to argue didn't you?

"Just shut up..Sasuke." I responded weakly. This was too much.

But I guess it shut you up. Hell, it shut me up too.

Because you _kissed_ me.

In front of Sakura, and….I'm pretty sure that's Kakashi…. But suddenly I don't want to kiss you back.

So I shoved you and gave you a punch that landed on your jaw with a satisfiying _pop._

"W-w-what the **hell **just happened?" Sakura asked terrified. She looked on the brink of crying.

But I didn't answer her. I only bent down into Sasuke's face so I could get a good look at what I've done to the _beautiful_ face.

_No. No Not Beautiful. Ugly, Hideous, Disqusting, Pretty, Sexy, Delicate, Ethreal…Fuck._

"Sasuke…you are one son of a bitch, you know that?" I asked him smirking.

"Funny, I could say the same thing." He replied shortly.

"Hello! Still here!!" Sakura called out.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura. Give us a sec, ok?" I answered back.

She numbly nodded at me and went back to fiddling with her clothes, nervously.

I turned my attention back to Sasuke.

"This doesn't let you escape from a explanation, ya'know." I said.

"Hn."

"Kiss me?"

Sasuke nodded and ever so gently brushed his lips over mine.

My heart soared.

_Maybe, Today…__**won't **_be so bad.

* * *

Thank you!!! It took me a while because of school but here it is!

I'm hope it's ok. Lemme know if there are any mistakes ok? REVIEW!

YaoiLuvrKyu


	5. Vocal Issues

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I've been so damn busy and all!

Forgive?

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all! Oh and my friend opened an account a few days ago. Her page link is:

www . fanfiction . com / u/ 1378635 (without the spaces of course)

Please visit and R&R her stories they are very good! This chapter is dedicated to her!

**Warning: BoyxBoy, OOC Sasuke cuz Sasuke rides dick. xD**

_**Chapter 6**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke P.O.V

"Stop being in denial, Sasuke. You _want_ me." Naruto whispered huskily in my ear, once again grinding on my weeping erection through my pants.

_God_ Naruto.

"I'm not in denial about anything. This is just a fling and you know that." I said weakly, clinging on to my dignity desperately while he literally pounded into me while full clothed. I could tell I had pissed him off by what I said because angry red marks appeared on my back with their violent sting.

"Ouch." I said plainly, looking up to his smoldering eyes.

Smoldering blue eyes started back at him with visible lust. But…something else was there. Hurt.

"Why do you always do this to me Sasuke? I care about you so much. Stop being a fucking prick all the damn time!" Naruto argued sinking his teeth into my back as he pushed me against the wall forcefully. Somehow in my confusion, I lost my shirt, and I could feel a wet muscle suck hungrily at my nipples.

_Oh God._

"I…" Oh Hell, I couldn't even muster a response. I just need to take in everything in his touch, every feeling…every movement…it poured out the one thing I couldn't stand about him. Love.

Not that I don't love him back. I do. He knows that. But what about **my** reputation? I still have to repopulate my clan. Naruto is not capable of doing that. My goals are still important to me and―

Teeth sunk into my nipple making me squeal almost girly. The fluster crawled onto my face and I growled at him angrily. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were deep in though again. Aren't I enough?" That dobe almost sounded hurt. He makes me sick.

"Fuck you." I replied pushing him off enough to slide my pants off. God I need attention now. Moaning at the free feeling of my erection, Naruto's eyes started at it only turned me on more. Oh yeah, today was a great day to go commando.

"Not too loud. We can't have Sakura or Kakashi-sensei catching us right?" Naruto teased. I hate when he makes fun of my being vocal. It's not my fault he's a good fuck.

"Then shut the hell up already and just _fuck_ me." I growled. He smirked at me. I don't care how prissy I'm being. I want him in me, pounding in me so hard. I want it so bad it _hurts_. He grabbed my erection and bent down to lick it but I shoved his face into the ground. "I said _fuck_ dobe. Not _suck_."

Naruto pouted. "I like blowjobs though..."

"I don't _care_. And if you don't fuck me I'll do it myself." I ripped his offense orange pants and took his boxers off as well. I smirked at his blushing and nervous face.

So he was hard too. Hm, this should be fun.

"Spread your legs wider." I whispered sexily licking my lips at his erected dick. My cock twitched at the soon-to-be pleasure.

Holding his hand down on the floor, I stood over his cock and slowly went down on it, ready fore the pain that would come for not preparing myself right.

"Oooh, Sasuke..." Naruto gasped, wriggling his hips as I sunk down lower. I smirked. Its fun watching him wriggle helplessly as I rode him.

I bit down on my lips, easing the pain away. Soon, I began moving up and down on him, the pain spilling into pleasure. "Yesss..." I whispered into the musky air.

Naruto smirked at my expression. "Admit it Sasuke. I am _such_ a good fuck."

I growled at him and pounded down on him his smirk turning into a moan of pleasure. I kept my pace high. I moaned loudly, easily turned on by the sounds of his ball clapping against my ass. God, I'm such an easy please.

Riding him faster, my moans began screams and callings of his name, I could feel the heat coil in my stomach, so close to being released. I noticed he was fisting my dick, trying to give me more pleasure. He always said he hated when he came before I did. I never really minded. As long as I came eventually I was fine with it.

"S-S-S-Sasuke..." Naruto said in an animalistic moan.

I moaned back and rode his dick faster and going down on him deeper than I ever had before. "Oh hell, Naruto!"

I came before him this time. With one loud scream of "Naruto!" I collapsed feeling him come soon after his cum fill my ass and dripping down my legs.

He grunted and slipped himself out of me, holding me close to him, savoring the afterglow.

"You're such a girl, Naruto." I said, breathing hard into the crook his neck.

"I know." He replied, smiling at me through his sweaty bangs. The shuffling of feet made him tense up. I knew what was going to happen next, and damnit I'm going to regret my vocal problems during sex with him.

The door opened. Naruto was already starting at the intruder in all his naked glory. I slowly picked my head up from the crook of his neck to see who it was. I now regret doing it on the floor.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" It was Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My cliffyies are so unoriginal. --; xD;;;

Whatcha think? Please review. Once again, I apologize for the long wait. My lemon wasn't even that good either. It's my first time writing one.

Anyway, Luffles to my reviewers! I love ya'll! And please visit my friend's page.

www . fan fiction. net / u /1378635 (without the spaces!!!)


End file.
